The provision of a water jet in a toilet for washing the lower part of a user's body is becoming increasingly popular. Warm water is preferred in the washing process. Thus, a small and efficient water heater is needed in such a bidet application. Most pre-existing systems invariably make use of a traditional resistance heater, which is not efficient in terms of space and power consumption and often requires use of the AC mains power, which is not recommended in bathrooms.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate such problems or shortcomings by providing new or otherwise improved toilet apparatus.